Stories Behind the Quotes
by xHannahx1018
Summary: Wondering what the meaning is to the 'Breaking Dawn' quotes of the day? Well, here is what I think they mean. First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I know that these aren't the real stories behind these quotes, but i thought i would give it a try. I know I'm late on these, but i just had this idea today.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the Cullen's house and saw Edward and Alice arguing over something.

"Edward please let me take her shopping!" Alice begged.

I soon realized that they were arguing over _me._

"No, Alice. Bella is staying here. Why don't you take Rose shopping?" Edward said to Alice.

"She doesn't want to right now. And I'm dead bored"

"No"

"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors" Alice suggested

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

"I do. Excellent."

The next thing I know, I'm out the door and on my way to the mall with Alice.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting as many as i can today if you want me to. Please review and I will contiue!**

**--Hannah :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second quote! I'll be adding more today**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was working my shift at Newton's. Mike had been acting funny all day.

Never looking my in the eye. And always avoiding my questions.

I was about to ask him what was up when a customer left when he broke down.

"Bella." He said in a really sad voice. I looked at him and he look like he was about to cry.

"What is it Mike?" I asked, wanting to know what was causing him so much pain.

"I… I'm… I'm going to Mizzou college in Missouri!" He finally said.

I wanted to fall onto the floor, laughing. So this is way his so upset? But I didn't want to see him cry, so I just said.

"Oh, no Mike! No!" I said as sympathetically as I could. It was all just a show though. But I guess he bought it, cause he just nodded his head, trying to fight back tears.

"Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

That must have done it, cause the next thing I know he's crying on my shoulder.

When I got into my car to go home, I was cracking up laughing. That sure did brighten my day.

* * *

**Please review!**

**--Hannah :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this one was in Edward's POV. I'm trying to make them all in Bella's, but i couldn't figure one out in Bella's. I know that you all hate author's notes, so do I, so I'll just put it on here. I won't be able to do the last five quotes (unless they let me bring my laptop, which I am going to beg) beacause I will be on vacation at that time. So sorry in advanced to all of my fans out there. lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

****Edward's POV**

Jasper, Emmet, and I were on a two day hunting trip.

I missed my Bella. I wonder what she was doing right now.

I looked down at my watch and realized that it was almost midnight. She's probably in bed right now, or Alice is playing dress up with her again.

I know that Bella hates being dressed up, but I love the outfits Alice puts her in. And she looks so beautiful after Rose does her makeup.

I'm so happy that Rosalie is finally starting to be nice to Bella. I'm not sure whether it's because she can do her makeup, or that Bella will soon be her sister. Either way, I really didn't care. Just so long that Rose and Bella are happy.

_Where the hell did Edward go?_

I heard Emmet's thoughts and realized where I was. I ran to catch up with them.

"Let's go back home. I miss Alice" Jasper suggested.

"And I, Bella" I quickly agreed.

Emmet, seeing he was outnumbered, just said "Fine."

It was a quite run home. I thought about Bella, as usual. Jasper thought about Alice. And Emmet… well, I didn't really want to know what Emmet was thinking.

When we got home, I saw that Alice's Porsche and Rose's convertible were gone. I guess they had Bella on an all-nighter.

_sigh._

Now I don't know what time I would see my Bella.

Then I saw it. A black Hamann Ferrari 599 GTB. Tanya's car. **(A/N picture in my profile)**

Why the hell is Tanya here?

_Now or never. _I heard Jasper say to me in his head.

We all three walk in to see Carlisle and Esme talking to Tanya.

When we entered, they looked up and Tanya ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you" She said, sighing.

I roughly pushed her away. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"What is it baby?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"I'm engaged Tanya." I told her.

She had a mix of hurt, anger and disbelief on her face.

"To who?" she asked angrily.

"Bella" I answered.

Now she just had anger on her face.

"The human?!" she screamed at me.

I hated when people were shocked when they found out I was in love with a human. What was so wrong with it? I couldn't help it if she stole my heart.

"Yes the human. Do you have a problem with that." Jasper answered, coming to my defense.

"Yes I have a problem with that!" she screamed at him.

"Then leave." Emmet told her, coming to stand by me.

Tanya left with a huff and walked out the door. We heard her tires squeal as she sped away.

Did I mention that I love my brothers?

* * *

**Please Review**

**--Hannah :)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Well, here is the forth quote story. I think that this is my best one so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward and Emmet were playing video games while I was sitting on the couch watching.

Edward had beaten Emmet about ten times. Emmet was being… well, Emmet was being Emmet.

"Rematch." Emmet whined as Edward had beaten him, yet again.

"Why don't you play him, Bella?" Edward suggested, obviously bored of kicking Emmet's butt over and over.

Emmet snorted. "Please," he said " a girl can't beat a boy in video games. Let alone a human girl."

"Don't tempt me Emmet." I warned him "I swear I won't hold back when I blow your character's head off."

"Oooo, scary" he said.

"Give me the controller Edward" I said while still looking at Emmet.

Edward tossed me the controller. And , amazedly, I caught it.

After about three minutes, Emmet's character's head was rolling on the ground.

Edward and I left a dumbfounded Emmet staring at the screen while we walked upstairs.

* * *

**Please review, they really briten my day, even if I only get one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not one of my bests. Sorry, it's 2 in the morning and I can't sleep.**

**I would like ot dedicate this chapter to vampirelova99 because her story 'Love for an Eternity' kept me up all this time. You really should go and read her story, it's really good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice, Jasper and I were sitting at the Cullen's dinning room table discussing wedding plans.

Emmet and Edward were out hunting, Esme was cleaning around the house, Rose was doing her hair, and Carlisle was at the hospital.

Why must the women go threw all of this stress? I thought to myself, looking at all the papers spread out all over the table.

What do the men plan? I thought.

I thought about all movies that had weddings in them and tries to figure out what the men plan. And then it hit me.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" I asked him warily.

Both Jasper and Alice look up at me, shocked. And then fell on the floor laughing.

"I never… planed… for that… to be… on the agenda…Bella!" Alice finally said, in between giggles.

"Don't worry, Bella." Jasper assured me, "There aren't any strip clubs near Forks. But, then again, I bet we could get all of us to L.A. and back before the wedding."

"Jasper! That's not even funny!" I yelled at him

**Please, please, please,please review!! Review make me happy and inspire me. I'm not writing until I get at least 5 reviews!**

**--Hannah :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I didn't get my 5 reviews, but i wanted to put this up anyway. So here it is! Quote number six. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, come on. We need to be at their house in 10 minutes!" I heard Charlie scream from downstairs.

The Cullens had invited Charlie and I to their house for same wedding planning. Only three days until I was Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I got out of bed, ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my hair, put on some clothes, and went downstairs to have a pop tart.

I went back upstairs to brush my teeth, and then we were off.

We made it to their house with two minutes left. We walked inside and I heard that everyone was in the kitchen. I walked in. and that's when I saw her.

"Mom!" I yelled, running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie." she said, kissing me on the cheek.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here 'till the day _of _the wedding." I could finally say 'wedding' without making it sound like a dirty word.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, looking hurt.

"No…! It's just… I mean…"

"We asked Renee if she could catch an early flight today. So we could go over the wedding plans together." Alice explained.

"Well, let's get to work." Esme said, sounding exited.

Mom, Esme, Alice, Rose, and I all sat down to discuss decorating plans. Charlie, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all went into the living room to discuss… well, whatever men discuss.

After abut two hours of picking patterns, colors, flowers, and table arrangements, all the men came in saying "Let's go play baseball!"

I repressed a groan. Baseball. Ugh. Edward knew I was no good at sports. Heck! _Everyone _knew I was no good at sports.

"Okay, so here are the teams." Emmet started, after everyone agreed to play. Everyone but me, that is. "Charlie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice on one team. Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and me on the other team. Let's go!"

Everyone headed out to the backyard. I watched as Jasper and Edward set up the bases. They were placed the right distance apart, unlike the fist time when James came to watch. I shivered, luckily, no one saw.

"Bells, we're up to bat" I heard Charlie say, breaking me out of my horrible memory.

I nodded my head and walked over to where my team was standing. Edward wrapped him arm around my waist, and I watched as everyone on my team hit.

We were up 2-0 with one out when it was my turn.

I watched everyone very closely as they hit, trying to memorize how to hit. I walked up to the plate, took my stance and waited for Esme to pitch.

And then, a miracle happened.

I hit the ball. _I _hit the ball. I _hit _the ball. I hit the _ball. I hit the ball!_

* * *

**Sorry to leave you there, but I didn't have anymore ideas. **

**Please review! Even if I only get ONE review, it makes me want to right more.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Sorry that this was in Alice's POV. Like I said earlier, I'm trying to do them all in Bella' POV, since that's how Breaking Dawn will be. I hope you like this one. I had alot of fun writing this one.

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

****Alice's POV**

I was bored. And I mean dead bored.

I thought about what I could do.

Prank Emmet?

No.

Go hunting?

No.

And then I got it. Bella dress-up!

I ran to Edward's room and went in, without knocking.

Bella and Edward were in a full out make-out session.

I made a gagging noise.

They both looked up at me. Bella blushed a deep red, with Edward glared at me.

"What do you want Alice?" he asked furiously.

"Bella dress-up!" I exclaimed.

Bell went from embarrassment to horror.

"No!" she screamed, running into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It will be fun!" I yelled into the bathroom.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No, Alice. That is all you're gonna! A big fat NO!"

"Please? Please, please, please, please?"

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." Edward said from behind me.

"Why, thank you Edward." He just rolled his eyes at me.

I finally just broke the door down, grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her into my room. She was struggling to get free the whole time.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Okay, so here's number 8. A picture of Bella's wedding gown is in my profile if you want to take a look

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Emmet's POV**

I had a spur-of-the-moment idea.

By welcoming Bella to the family, I would prank her. Not anything bad, like an "Alice Prank." Just a small human one.

It was a week until the wedding. And Edward and Bella were out, doing God knows what.

Just then, Edward called.

"Emmet, Bella, Alice and I will be home in ten minutes with Bella's wedding dress." he said. That's right, they went out to buy Bella's wedding dress.

"Alright." _Yes! _That gives me enough time to set everything up.

--

When they got home, I told Bella I made her lunch. She gave a confused look. But shrugged and walked off into the kitchen.

Edward was about to fallow her, but I stopped him.

"Let me see the dress." I said.

Alice opened up the bag.

It was strapless and went to the floor. The dress was very simple, but I knew Bella liked it.

That's when we heard a crash and an 'oof.'

We all rushed in to see what happened. I knew, of course, but acted like I didn't.

We find Bella, on the floor.

"Why am I covered in feathers?" Bella asked.

She was covered in honey with feathers stuck to her.

I was on the floor laughing. But once Edward read my thoughts, he was after me in a second.

* * *

**For those of you who are wondering what Emmet did, here it is...**

**He made Bella soup for lunch, but didn't put a spoon out so Bella would have to get one herself. He tied a string to the drawer, and when she opened it, honey poured all over her. She didn't want to make a scene, so she went to look for a towel. Emmet had left one out for her, but also tied a string to that. So when she picked it up, feathers were spilled all over her, and they were stuck there. And, clumsiy Bella, slipped and fell. Bringing a vase down with her.**

**She was okay, execpt for the fact that she had to take three showers before the honey was fully out of her hair.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's #9. I'm a little disapointed with you guys. I had 405 hits, but only 4 reviews! I love getting review because it helps me write, know that once I post it, peole will read it. So let's try and get some more reviews in, shall we?**

**I know this one is short, but I didn't need alot to lead up to the quote, so shrugs shoulder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was in Alice's room, getting dressed up before we went to get more wedding plans done.

Why Alice wanted to get me all dressed up was beyond me. But Alice will be Alice.

"Alice, I don't understand why you try to make me look beautiful. I'm nothing but a plain human." I said quietly, looking at my self in the mirror.

"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you." She vowed.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood." I said.

"Ha! Maybe…" she said thoughtfully.

I sighed as she continued to deplainify **(A/N is that even a word? idk)** me.

* * *

**I'm not putting anymore up until I get at least 10 reviews. Okay?**

**So please review!**

**--Hannah :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I didn't get my 5 review I wanted, but i just couldn't resist writing this. I will noe longer be writing anymore unless I get at least 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was being held captive in Alice's room. Again.

They were making me try on outfit after outfit and doing my makeup.

I was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue stripped shirt with the neck line criss-cross.

The boys are outside wrestling. Esme is cleaning the house and Carlisle is at work.

There was a lot of crashing noises, but Rosalie assured me that it was just the boys hitting each other. There weren't a lot of big crashes.

_BOOM!_

I spoke too soon.

We all ran out side to see Emmet on the ground… right were my truck used to be.

I look to the left, and there it is. My truck. Fifty yards away with a giant dent in it.

"Emmet!" I screamed.

"It wasn't me Bella, I swear! Edward was the one who pushed me into it." he pleaded.

My head snapped over to look at my fiancé.

"Oops." Oops?! He destroyed my truck! And all he says is, oops?

"EDWARD CULLEN! My truck is destroyed and all you can saw is 'oops'?!"

"Bella, love, I swear it was an accident." he said.

But I didn't care. I was running over to, what used to be, my truck.

Not even my mechanic could fix it.

No, no, no. Don't think about him, I told myself.

But there was still no hope for my truck. It was gone.

* * *

**Please review! or I won't write anymore.**

**--Hannah :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long. I had a doctor's appoinment this morning and then swim team. Then I was too tired to do it, then I had to help clean downstairs, then my mom was using my laptop cause their internet is down. Then our new furnite came and I had to help set up.**

**I'm a little upset. I've had over 1000 hits... but only 6 reviews!! Come on guys! :'( PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**(This takes place after the wedding)**

I was now, officially, the new Mrs. Cullen. And I was loving every minute of it.

Alice took me upstairs to change into my reception dress. It was a blue dress that went to the floor.

We went to the backyard **(A/N were the reception is being held) **and I gasped when I saw it.

There was a D.J. and flowers everywhere. Every table was decorated beautifully with white flower pettles scattered across every one. The plate designs were extremely fancy.

It was beautiful, it was elegant… It was over-the-top.

I turned and glared at Alice.

"Alice," I began "what did I saw about going over the top?"

My mom walked over to us and said, "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out." my mother explained.

Sure, Alice went overboard. Sure, I told her not to. But, I didn't really care.

I was Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen.

And no one or anything could change that.

* * *

**You see that little purplish button underneath here?**

**Please press it and write things! PLEASE??**

**--Hannah**


	12. Authors's Note PLEASE READ!

**I know we all hate Author's notes, so do I, but I have a problem. As I have said earlier, my family and I are going to our condo in the Lake of the Ozarks **(most of you will not know what that is. It's just a Lake with condos up against it and you can take your boat out and stuff like that) **and the condo we own… well, the decks are rotting. And the only way to get in the internet through my laptop is to be on the deck. And we're not allowed on it because of the rotting. Plus there were raccoons in the walls **( they caught them)**. So I can't do they last 5 review. I may be able to do Monday's because we aren't leaving till noon. **

**And all of you that wanted to know. We stay at Monarch Cove.**

**So sorry and thanks**

**--Hannah :)**


End file.
